Considération
by Kris-chaan
Summary: Dès qu'il l'a vit à la moisson, il sut qu'elle était différente. Son regard exprimait une force incroyable, et cela se confirma quand elle faillit le toucher avec sa flèche à l'évaluation de compétences. Mais ne l'a t-elle pas vraiment touché ?


Salut à tous ! ❤ Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction basé sur l'incroyable et génialissime univers d'Hunger Games créé par Suzanne Collins ( - Ma Déesse XD). Breeeef ! Alors ici j'exposerais un couple vraiment très original. Attention les yeux. Seneca Crane x Katniss Everdeen.

...

Ça va ?... Bon allez j'arrête de faire ma cruche. Voilà. Je vais vous dire comment cette histoire est née dans mon étroite petite caboche. En fait, j'étais allongée sur mon lit et... OK, on s'en fout. J'ai pigée. XD Bon je vous laisse à la lecture mes n'amours ❤ !

Résumé : Dès qu'il l'a vit à la moisson, il sut qu'elle était différente. Son regard exprimait une force incroyable, et cela se confirma quand elle faillit le toucher avec sa flèche à l'évaluation de compétences. Mais ne l'a-t-elle finalement, pas vraiment touché ?

Paring : Katniss x Seneca

Rated : M (C'est Hunger Games... Langage parfois cru et peut-être des scène violentes ou lemon)

Disclaimers : L'univers de Hunger Games ainsi que ses personnages appartient à Suzanne Collins, je ne touche aucune sorte de rémunération pour ce que je fais ❤ !

~•~

 ***Chapitre Un : Le début***

 _[Katniss]_

« Primrose Everdeen » résonna la voix fluette de Effie Trinket.

Un prénom. Un nom. Heurtant mon esprit. Comme un coup de marteau, sur mon cœur. J'eus la fausse impression que ce moment dura des heures. Je vis ma sœur s'avancer et les pacificateurs commencer à l'amener vers l'estrade. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je m'élançais aussi vite que je pus hors de la foule.

« Prim ! »

D'autres pacificateurs commencèrent à s'approcher de moi.

« Prim ! » criai-je plus fort cette fois.

Les pacificateurs me saisissent par les bras mais je me libérait immédiatement.

« Je suis volontaire ! » les mots étaient sortit seuls de ma bouche.

Aussitôt je courus vers Prim et l'a pris dans mes bras. Je la serrait aussi fort que je pus avant que je ne sois obligée de la lâcher.

« Non ! Katniss ! KATNISS ! » ma sœur essaya de me rattraper mais un pacificateur s'interposa.

Mon meilleur ami, Gale, sortit lui aussi de la foule.

« Emmène là, Gale ! »

Je le vis la mettre sur son épaule et elle, se débattre comme une furie, avant d'avancer d'un pas sûr vers l'estrade alors que j'étais morte de trouille. Les pacificateurs posèrent leurs mains gantées dans le bas de mon dos, m'obligeant à avancer plus vite.

Une fois devant l'escalier, ils partirent de chaque côtés, me laissant seul face à la réalité. Je montais sur la petite estrade, chancelante. Ma vue brouillée, j'avançais tout de même vers Effie, la boule au ventre. Une fois à côté de l'hôtesse, elle minauda au micro,

« C'est trop chou ! Mais en principe, on demande si il y a des volontaires quand les tribut ont étaient sélectionnés... »

« Quelle importance... ? » intervient le maire, décontenancé.

En même temps il y a de quoi l'être, le district n'a plus connu de volontaires depuis bien longtemps. Ici, tribut rime avec défaite, c'est un bien malheureux fait. Quelque chose me sort de mes pensées.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe à la renverse derrière moi.

« Je l'aime ...bien, elle ! Elle a du ...cran ! Pas comme vous, bande de poules... mouillés ! » s'exclame Haymitch Abernathy, le mentor des tributs du district douze, avant de tomber de l'estrade. Visiblement soûl, comme d'habitude.

Après le sketch de mon désormais mentor, Effie m'attire vers elle et le micro et me parle, mais je semble bien loin...

« Je suppose que c'était ta petite sœur ? » je ne répond pas. Le regard dans le vague.

Elle continue, « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Katniss Everdeen... » je chuchote avant de le répéter plus fort.

« Alors mes félicitations, Katniss, heureux tribut du district douze ! » elle applaudit mais par décence, personne ne la suit et je les en remercie mentalement.

Le simple fait qu'elle fasse remarquer "heureux tribut" me révolte au plus haut point. Comment pourrais-je être heureuse d'être amenée dans une arène afin d'y vivre une mort certaine ? Les Capitoliens sont des monstres. Tout autant que Snow, pour tolérer de tels actes.

Par la suite je suis un peu en transe. Sur terre, devant tout le district mais mentalement, très loin de tout ça. Je me souviens que le tribut mâle était Peeta Mellark, un garçon de la ville, fils de boulangers, que nous avons dû nous serrer la main malgré mes réticences et que nous avons étaient amenés dans des pièces.

Je ne connais pas Peeta. Il était dans la même école que moi mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. De base les habitants de la Veine ne se mêle que très rarement à ceux de la ville. Mais je n'ai jamais était très loquace, un peu timide... Enfin, je me rappelle d'un jour, après la mort de mon père, j'étais désespérée, nous avions épuisés nos ressources alimentaires et ma mère résidait bloquée dans son mutisme. Je m'étais affalée par terre, trempée par la pluie, devant l'arrière boutique des Mellark, à un moment Peeta m'a aperçu et il est sortit quelques minutes après avec deux pains brûlés. Sa mère l'a frappé et ensuite, il m'a jeté un de ces pains. Je n'ai jamais pu le remercier. Et pourtant, j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir une dette envers lui, et je déteste cette impression.

Un léger coups a ma porte retentit. La dite s'ouvre et laisse apparaître ma mère et ma soeur escortées par des pions de Snow. Prim se jette sur moi tandis que ma mère pleure, une main devant la bouche. La porte se referme et nous ne sommes plus que toutes les trois.

« Ka-t... » sanglote Primrose.

« Ça va aller mon petit canard... » dis-je en essayant de la réconforter.

« Non, non, Katniss... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !... »

« Je ne vais pas mourir, Prim ! Je te le promet. » affirmait-je en essayant de me convaincre également.

Ma soeur me sortit la broche geai moqueur que je lui avait donnée avant la moisson ce matin, et me la tendit. Elle me dit que c'était pour me protéger. Ensuite je pris un ton dur et m'adressais à ma mère et lui ordonnant d'être forte, pour Prim. Que Gale les aideraient. Que Prim devait vendre son fromage... Pour continuer à vivre. _Même si je ne suis plus là._

Ensuite ma soeur et ma mère partirent et après quelques secondes isolée - qui m'aida à réfléchir sur ma situation -, Gale entra. Je me jetais aussitôt dans ses bras qui m'attendaient déjà.

« Gale... » je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas pleurer. J'inspirais la douce odeur de mon meilleur ami, le nez dans sa chemise, avec l'espoir de la capturer _à jamais_.

« Tu sais chasser Catnip. Il te faut un arc. Trouve un arc et tu pourras t'en sortir. » sa voix était calculé, posé, réfléchie. Tout mon contraire en ce moment.

« Gale... Tu peux me promettre une chose ? » je me détachait de lui et encrait mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux. Bleus-gris.

Il m'interrogea.

« Promet moi de prendre soin de Prim. Et de ma mère... »

« Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. » il fit une pause « Mais promet moi en échange de revenir. »

J'hochais la tête dans l'espoir de nous persuader.

« Kat'... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... » la voix de Gale fut interrompu par les pacificateurs qui entrèrent.

« C'est terminé. » déclara l'un d'eux avec force et autorité.

« Non, attendez ! » mais la porte se referma sur un dernier sourire de mon meilleur ami.

~•~

Voilààà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bon pour l'instant, pas d'apparition du Haut-Juge, mais bon, ce n'est que le début ! :3 . On se retrouve - je l'espère vraiment – au Chapitre Deux de Considération ! Bonnes fêtes les z'amies ! (z'amis ?)

 _#Kris-Chaan_


End file.
